This invention relates generally to a coupling device for coupling two pipes to a single pipe, and more specifically, to a coupling device useful in trucks and automobiles for coupling exhaust pipes extending from the manifolds of a V-6 or a V-8 engine to a single inlet pipe of a catalytic converter or exhaust silencing apparatus.
Typically, in a V-6 or V-8 internal combustion engine exhaust manifolds are located on opposite sides of the engine to carry away exhaust from the cylinders of the engine. Therefore, at least two exhaust pipes extend from the engine. However, since conventional catalytic converters and silencing apparatus such as mufflers utilize a single inlet, it is necessary for the two separate exhaust pipes from a dual manifold system to be combined into a single exhaust pipe before the exhaust gases are introduced into the catalytic converter or muffler.
Accordingly, it is desirable, then to have a practical and efficient method of combining the separate pipes from a dual exhaust manifold system into a single pipe for introducing the exhaust gases into a catalytic converter or muffler. The joinder area combining the separate exhaust pipes from the manifolds must be of sufficient strength to maintain the integrity of the entire exhaust system and must be configured to minimize back pressure on the exhaust gases as they are combined into the single pipe. In addition, the method or device for joining the two separate pipes into a single pipe must be readily carried out and must be versatile so that it can be adapted to be utilized for a variety of different engines having different dual manifold exhaust systems and catalytic converter or muffler requirements.